


Yet So Far

by DLCATS



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLCATS/pseuds/DLCATS
Summary: She was always so close to him, but despite the distance he always remained so far away from her.





	Yet So Far

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of doing homework, or finishing one of my other stories I have in the works, I am spending my days off from Hurricane Florence writing this little drabble. Probably won't go anywhere, but if it gets enough positive feedback I might consider adding more to it. Thanks for reading!

"So, are we still on for video games at my place today?" Nino asked Adrien after the bell had signaled the end of the school day.  
Marinette kept her eyes down as she packed up, pretending to not be listening to the conversation she was so obviously listening to.  
"I can't today," Adrien admitted, the guilt evident in his voice, "Father has me doing another one of his crazy stunt filled modeling shoots today. But next week I promise we'll hang out."  
"Yeah yeah," Nino muttered as they walked out of the classroom together, taking the rest of their conversation with them.  
Marinette remained frozen in her hunched position, mind racing at Adrien's words.

"Crazy stunt filled modeling shoot."

It was as if Gabriel Agreste was trying to test her abilities to keep his son safe.  
"Marinette, you coming girl?" Alya asked from across the threshold of the door.  
The blue haired girl shook herself out of her trance and rushed to pack up.  
"Sorry, yeah. Also, about our plans to hang out this afternoon..."

 

She had always been there with him. Every moment he had experienced, she had done so right along side him. Every feeling of pride, and sorrow. The times he won, and the moment he lost, she was there through them all. And while she had known him for so long, and loved him for longer, he had forgotten her. The first time they had passed on the street she had believed that he would have recognized her, but she was but another stranger to him. Just another faceless person in the crowd. He had fallen, fallen harder than any other time before, and while she had known this when he had done it, it still shocked her to realize just how much he had forgotten. How many lives they had lived together that he no longer knew of. But regardless of that fact she would be there for him. To protect him. Because he was a messenger, and his life was worth thousands of her own.

"Alright Adrien," the photographer addressed the model with the camera never leaving it's place at his eye level, "All I need from you is to climb this two foot tall ladder, then drop elegantly onto this pile of pillows here at the bottom."  
Adrien sized up the ladder and the pillows, debating on whether this was worth his father's wrath or not. While he had done some pretty crazy stunts before all in the name of a good photograph, this one was a bit more out there than normal.  
"Don't worry Adrien, it's perfectly safe." The photographer drawled as he lowered his camera, "Look, I'll even have someone test it for you to see just how safe it is. You!" He barked at a nearby intern who jumped in fright and hunched over as if the weight of the photographer's eyes was too much, "Go climb the ladder and show Adrien here just how safe this really is."

Marinette sat in the rafters of the warehouse they were using for the photo shoot, invisible so there was no risk of someone randomly spotting a young girl just hanging around by the roof. She watched as the intern shakily climbed the ladder, fear written all over her face. As much as she agreed with Adrien and the interns thought process that this looked dangerous, it was honestly one of the most safe things they could be doing right now. Internally, Marinette scolded herself for overreacting to Adrein's declaration of a crazy stunt. Of course something this mundane would be terrifying to him, he has no memories of things he had endured in the past.  
The intern reached the top of the ladder and stood there, knees shaking. Two men stood at the base of the ladder to stabilize it, but even from her distance Marinette could still see it starting to move just the slightest from the intern's quivering.  
Suddenly, a shout comes from nearby, a prop they had tied on a rope to the ceiling had come loose and was swinging for the ladder. The two men stabilizing the ladder jumped out of the prop's path, leaving the intern on the now very rickety ladder staring wide eyed at the oncoming projectile.  
Marinette began to move as the ladder tipped, dumping the intern on the pillows and leaving the heavy wooden contraption falling towards Adrien with the weight of the prop pushing it from behind. In a movement so quick it could have easily been mistaken for a flash of light, Marinette pushed Adrien out of the way, just enough for him to softly fall to the ground with the ladder falling loudly just inches away from him.  
Quickly, she jumped back up to her perch in the rafters as a flood of people began to swarm Adrien, all talking at once, all trying to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine," Adrien assured them for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
Turning to try and find a break in the crowd of people, a movement in the rafters caught his eye. But when he turned to look more clearly at what he had seen, nothing was there.


End file.
